silver_carouselfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukio Mitsue
~Yukio Mitsue~ Yukio Mitsue is one of the main characters in Silver Carousel. He is also known as Silver to some people. ~Background~ Yukio was born on February 16 to Kiel Angelier. He was created as a Chimera, given enough power to begin an outbreak of a disease that alters the cells of a human. He was ordered to be destroyed, but Kiel kidnapped him and took him to Silver. Yukio stayed with Kiel until he was five, when him and his father was discovered by Balthier. A bounty was placed on his head, so he was forced to leave Yukio behind and run to safety. Balthier, feeling guilty for exposing his friend, took Yukio to Jestare along with several other Deuces from the Raid. Here, Yukio and the other performers were trained and beaten by Jester, who at the time was possessed by Azazel. Yukio eventually gained enough strength on his own to escape Jestare. In the forest ouside the Arena, he met Kazuki and Cicero. Kazuki and Yukio, both being of the same species, grew attatched and became lovers. Once Jestare officers heard of Yukio and Kazuki's whereabouts, they raided their hideout. Yukio quickly gets rid of them by using mind control. Kiel watches from beyond and calls Yukio to him, impaling the crystal in his chest and erasing his memory. Kiel then takes him to Carnevale, where he lives until the beginning of Silver Carousel. ~Personality~ Yukio is known to be constantly happy, due to his medication that restricts any other emotion. He tends to smile after every sentence and show no offense to any kind of criticism. Yukio will hum and skip if he gets bored. Yukio's happy-go-lucky personality often bothers others, due to the fact that his demeanor is very different than the normal, boring attitude in Carnevale. Some even see him as 'disturbing' or 'creepy' because of his never-changing attitude and positivity. Yukio will, however, defend himself and others if insulted, though he usually seems unbothered by rude comments. Yukio is extremely calm in stressful or dangerous situations, smiling most of the time and treating it as though it was meant to happen. Yukio also has a catchphrase, "Oh, what fun", that he says during climactic times. Spinning and clapping also come into play when he is occupied. ~Appearance~ Yukio wears a orange, indigo, yellow, and white outfit. The top is cropped and shows most of his stomach, with triangular orange, yellow, and white designs. His shorts are baggy and white, with similar patterns. His sleeves are not attatched to the top of his clothes, and are based off of a Japanese kimono sleeve. They cover his hands most of the time and have goldn bells at the ends of them. He has indigo bands on his boots, sleeves, top, and neck. He also has bells on the ends of his top, which are long in the back, on his neck bands, and on his boots. He wears a yellow belt, with silver studs and a star pendant on the front. The most noticable feature he has is his eyes, which are two different colors (heterochromia). His left eye is blue and his right eye is red. His hair is ruffled and white, sometimes shining iridescent in the light. His skin is pale, and he his usually drawn with two lines on his cheeks to show that he is young. ~Abilities~ Yukio is a Chimera, which gives him unique abilities different from other Silver-infected people. He has the Element of Psyche, which allows him to read minds, hypnotize, and even alter someone's memory if he wished. His psychic powers do come with a price, however, as Yukio can always hear what others are thinking. This sometimes causes him night terrors or episodes of anxiety and paranoia. Yukio also recieved combat training in Jestare. He can jump abnormally high, and run faster than a normal person. His senses are much keener and he can predict movements with psychic abilities. Yukio doesn't seem physically strong, but can deliver a wicked kick or punch. Yukio's greatest area in battle is his agility, being able to dodge and escape different attacks. He is also very flexible, bending in uncomfortable positions to avoid injury. ~Statistics~ According to the story and SutaKai: = (Out of 5; rankings are Ax-S-X-Y-Z from lowest to highest) = ~Creation and Conception~ Yukio is always extremely bouncy and cheerful. In order to display this effect more clearly, he wears bright-colored clothes with a childish touch to them, like bells on his regular outfit. Yukio is also meant to be very attractive, as he was created to be the perfect being, so the majority of his abdomen is uncovered and his hair is shorter. Silver Carousel is tagged as a 'circus-themed' story, as the characters were called freaks on Earth. This insult spread to other aspects of the story, giving it the tag (cities are called Rings, etc.). Yukio's character design was meant to look a bit like SutaKai's favorite anime characters, Mitsuki (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) and Toto Sakigami (Deadman Wonderland). Both characters have short, ruffled hair and wear long sleeves, which come into play in Yukio's design. ~Trivia~ * Yukio is Japanese for 'happy man' (ゆきお). Yukio is always happy, so the name fits best. * Yukio has no official job, but he does occasionally get paid to be the greeter in Carnevale. * Yukio has read minds and hypnotize others, but it has never been shown wether he has altered memories or not. * Yukio's catchphrase is "Oh, what fun!", which he usually says in very dramatic battles. Not so much in small ones. * According to SutaKai: ** Yukio's favorite food is Carnevale dough cakes filled with vanilla pudding. ** His favorite day of the week is Wednesday. ** His favorite color is indigo. ** Yukio's hobbies are drawing, singing, and daydreaming. ** Yukio and Mo have very rarely interacted with each other, because Mo has become scared of Yukio's abilities. ** Yukio will defend himself using both his fists and his words. *** Yukio uses on or the other depending on his enemies' weakness. ** Yukio has never actually cried, but there was once when Yukio looked a bit sad at the beginning of the series. ~Quotes~ (to Lilia) "The Silver Carousel. The supposed portal to Earth. It was created after Silver in order to seal the two dimensions....we have to find it, Lilia." (to Lilia) "Lilia, don't you want to see it? The real world? The place we were born? Don't you want to see the clouds? And all the cute animals? What about smelling the lilies there? Don't you long to be on Earth?"